I Think We Kissed But I Forgot
by natureloverk
Summary: Sequel to Where do you want to go?Anywhere but here... Kurt has been living with Wes,David and Blaine for two weeks and they quickly become great friends,but will happen when Kurt and Blaine woke up in the same bed? KLAINE


**Hey, so this is the sequel to Where do you want to go?Anywhere but here ... I wanted to make a sequel for a long time and I just hadn't any ideia until I was at Portuguese class and had the ideia and immediately wrote it in class.**

**So I hope this is to your liking, reand and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kurt had been living with the three guys for two weeks and they had become really great friends. Wes and David were both extremely funny and awkward, and also if he cut the fact that they're always trying to set him up and Blaine off, they were really cool. Blaine was really sweet and funny too; he and Kurt , as roommates, spent a lot of time talking instead of sleeping, they would sit in Kurts' or Blaines' bed to talk and then finally go to bed, separately, well they usually did that, and that's why Kurt woke up to be extremely confused to find Blaine with his arms around him and head on his chest, not that Kurt minded but it was extremely odd; he then looked at Blaine who seemed to be waking up as well.<p>

Blaine woke up and felt his head on something so soft and comfortable, too comfortable for a pillow he would say, also feeling his arms around something, well someone, he opened his eyes and saw a porcelain angel looking at him; without thinking he hugged Kurt even tighter and both smiled at that not realizing what was actually happening until a few minutes after, both broke the hug and tried to remember last night.

Both boys couldn't remember what had happened the night before and as they made an effort to killer headaches shot through them.

"Ouch" both said and then laughed; they stayed sited up in bed smiling to themselves not breaking the silence until Kurt finally spoke.

"I got to go shower…"

"Yeah, me too … You go first!" the hazel eyed boy said while scratching his head.

Kurt went to shower in their bathroom and Blaine left to find Wes and David and get hopefully an explanation of last night's events.

"Hey, Perry, did you get some?"

"Good morning you too… Wait, what?" Blaine was now confused; Wes and David had stopped this type joking recently and started to be more classy and that alarmed him for the worst.

"Yeah, you and porcelain baby were all over each other last night…"

The night before happened to be Wes's birthday and they celebrated by staying at home and drinking and that was pretty much what Blaine remembered.

"Wes, this is not funny! Tell me what happened!"

"Well, we actually don't know much…" Wes said with a goofy grin all over the place.

"All we know is that you and Hummel got drunk and started flirting shamelessly, kissed and then went to your bedroom and the rest we don't know"

"We w-what?"

"Yeah that right!" David said.

"OMG! Kurt can't know about this…"

"Why? It's not fare if you know and he doesn't…"Wes tried to play it fare all the time, literally all the time, the guy was like a rule book of life or something and that side of him was showing.

"Please, don't tell him! I don't our friendship ruined!"

"Okay, we won't tell…"

"Oh, guys thanks! Can I use your bathroom? Kurt's showering and I kind of want to but he takes so long an-"

"You can. Just stop rambling about Kurt because I don't want to hear about his eyes again" David said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine had left to buy groceries and Kurt was left alone with his friends, he silently opened the door of his room and stalked Wes to the kitchen full of shame of what he was about to ask.<p>

"Hi!" Kurt said with a poker face on.

"Oh, hey… I actually thought you drowned in the shower"

"Ahahah, that's funny!" Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"Kurt, why are you being weird?"

"Me, I'm not being weird! I just wanted to ask you what happened last night…" and as Kurt said that David entered the kitchen. Wes winked at him and started to tell the same thing they had told Blaine and Kurt was now a deep shade of red. They continued to talk about random subjects and soon Blaine was back home, they could hear him sing in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Blaine said while plugging out the headphones surprised to find them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, waiting for you, of course!" said David.

"Were we?" Wes asked and David elbowed him.

Blaine thought that his friends were acting weird, but they always do, and he had only eyes for Kurt who was wearing purple skin tight pants and a simple black V-neck t-shirt, _really simple for Kurt_, he thought, _but suits him perfectly_, he was interrupted by Kurt who was now snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's eyes to get any reaction from the boy; realizing that he finally spoke.

"Sorry, got distracted… You were saying.."

"Oh, okay. I need to talk to you about last night…" the blue eyed boy said hesitantly.

"Okay then…"

Both awkwardly went to the living room and sited down on the couch, way more close then supposed to in such a big couch. _I hope he doesn't remember the kiss because I don't and it's a shame because I kissed Kurt Hummel and I don't remember and god it would be awkward if he did…_

"So about last night… I actually don't remember a thing but that we watched TV and then started to drink along with it…" Blaine said completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, me too…"

"I we kissed …"

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Well, Wes and David told me so…"

"Yeah, they told me too…"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes and then Blaine left without saying a word, that made Kurt think they're friendship was ruined and that he should found a new place to live and that made him feel so sad. He had become really great friends with Blaine, _and now it was all coming to an end_, he thought.

As days passed their conversations had become shorter and weirder, and both were getting sick of that, they were roommates for the matter and that just had to stop and that's why Kurt confronted Blaine when he was back from work.

"Hi, Blaine! Can I talk to you, please?"

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine said while sitting next to Kurt on the kitchen table, "So, what's up?"

"Stuff have been weird…"

"What? What do you mean? Weird how? Did I said something or did something wrong?" Blaine was now rambling and hoping he did nothing wrong.

"Well, no… You have been distant and… I don't know stuff have just been weird!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine knew what Kurt was talking about, he was just playing dumb; since their conversation out Wes birthday evening, it couldn't be called a party, he had been avoiding Kurt and talking less, he saw how uncomfortable Kurt looked when they were talking about the kiss that neither of them remembered and that made him think that Kurt didn't like him that way, so avoiding him was the best to keep him from jumping the boys' bones. They were silent for a few minutes and then the shorter boy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…"

"About what?" Kurt was confused, Blaine had been sitting there for a few minutes thinking and then that came out, Kurt was expecting something different like 'I need you to leave' or 'I wish I hadn't kiss you', he expected everything but that, Blaine had no reason to be sorry for he had done nothing wrong, Kurt was the one who had feeling for him and was not as subtle as he'd like to.

"About the kiss…" Blaine answered shyly.

"Why? You don't even remember…"

"Yeah… It's a shame!" Blaine said without thinking, Kurts' face immediately lit up and the sudden moment of truth. The moment of realization hit Blaine and he started to think of any excuse but he couldn't.

"Really?" Kurt questioned hopeful.

Blaine felt trapped, he didn't know what to do, he could tell the truth and maybe Kurt would like him back or he could lie and blame it on the alcohol and keep Kurts' friendship intact. "Yes…" he answered shyly, _so the truth path it is_. They were quiet for a moment and Blaine felt the need to explain himself, "Kurt, I really like you…"

"You do?" Kurt asked, and the hazel eyed boy nodded in response, "Me too" he breathed out.

"What?" this was what he managed to say.

"I really wish I remembered the kiss… And I really like you too"

"Oh…"

They both smiled and then the blue eyed boy talked, "So, what I'm getting from this is that we both wish we remembered the kiss and we both like each other", at this Blaine blushed, he was not expecting Kurt to say such thing. Kurt leaned so did Blaine and then they kissed. They kiss they shared was the best kiss of their life, full of passion and endearment; both boys were so into the kiss to even realize that Wes and David were watching them.

As they broke apart not looking away from each other Blaine had finally built up a sentence to say, "I'm really glad I'll remember this one…"

"Yeah, me too"

Still absent of Wes and David's presence the boys leaned for another sweet loving kiss.

"Do you think we should tell them that they never kissed till today?" Wes asked.

"Well, we'll think of that later… Now let's leave them alone"

"But I'm angry…" Wes growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what are your thought on it?<strong>

**I hope you liked it...**

**, Klisses for y'all **


End file.
